


Sorry for waking you.

by natasharomanoffsgirlfriend (laraluthor)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Natasha, Stubborn Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraluthor/pseuds/natasharomanoffsgirlfriend
Summary: Natasha arrives home from a long mission, extremely exhausted and falls asleep in an uncomfortable position.





	Sorry for waking you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ;
> 
> Your OTP comes home after a very long drive. Person A is wide awake, but Person B is extremely exhausted and falls asleep in a very uncomfortable spot. Person A wants to carry them to bed, but there's a problem: B is really tall and REALLY heavy, and A is very weak.
> 
> \- otpprompts (tumblr)

You pulled your black truck up besides the Stark Industries Hanger, in the usual spot you had to wait in when you were picking your girlfriend up from the airport.

You had a lot of complaints about the effect S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark and The Avengers had had on your relationship. But times like this when you could skip the chaos of airport parking and pick up, you were glad for Natasha’s connections. 

You were leant against the hood of your car when the private plane pulled up outside the hanger. It took a few minutes for the steps to be positioned and the doors to open. However, as soon as your girlfriend appeared, you started running to close the small gap.

“Natasha!” You called out as you fell into the arms of your girlfriend, the woman you hadn’t seen for over a week. “Y/N!” She replied happily, hugging you tighter, the momentum from the both of you causing you both to sway slightly.

Natasha then held you at arms length, her eyes scanning you under the flood lights of the runway, making sure you were uninjured, as though you had been the one on a week long mission. It also gave you time to look over her, you immediately clocked the new, healing scar along her cheek, as well as the obvious tiredness setting in on her face.

Natasha had claimed on multiple occasions that she was capable of staying awake for more than 72 hours in a row, and while you were sure it was true you had never let her take any of the guys drunken bets to prove it. But right now it looked like she had been awake longer than the 72 hours, or at least close to them.

“Let’s get home, we both need a good nights rest.” You said your voice low and soft as you took her hand in your own. “I’m not even tired” the red head insisted, and you rolled you eyes as she said that, an action the spy missed, further proof that she was close to exhaustion.

Much to your surprise Natasha managed to stay awake the entire car ride back to your apartment, damn S.H.I.E.L.D. training.

You dropped your keys on the shelf by the door, while kicking off your boots, “I’m going to make us some tea” you informed the red head, knowing that trying to broach going to bed straight away would only be met with resistance. Natasha followed you into the kitchen, slumping into one of the wooden chairs at the table, as you flicked on the kettle and searched the cupboards for the camomile tea you knew was somewhere.

Once you had found it, you turned around to find Natasha, fast asleep sat at the table. You sighed and mumbled to yourself about her being stubborn. You abandoned the tea and instead decided it would be a good idea to try and move her to the bed without waking her.

You wrapped your arms around her chest, under her armpits, trying to provide yourself with the best chance of pulling her up. You were hit with the sudden realisation that Natasha was a highly trained assassin, with strength three times your own and the muscles that came with that, as you tried to lift her. Her weight, coupled with your lack of strength meant you were moving Natasha anywhere, at least not very fast anyway. You tried to lift her once more, putting you entire weight and strength against her body.

When you realised you were going to wake her up either way, you decided it would be kinder, and less painful for you wake her up calmly rather than accidentally dropping her on the hardwood floor.

Brushing a strand of red haired behind her ear you soft called out “Natasha, baby.” she groaned back in response. You sighed and tried again, “Nat, I need you to wake up so you can go to bed.” It took a minute but her eyes fluttered open, you looked into her hazy, sleep filled green eyes and stood up, holding out your hand for her.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” you spoke softly, unzipping her leather catsuit, peeling it down her shoulders, “I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t move you on my own.” You moved around her so you could undo her bra easily, “I figured waking you up now was better than letting you sleep in your outfit at the kitchen table.” You pulled the oversized tee emblazoned with the Stark Industries logo, over Natasha’s head, as she sleepily replied “it’s okay” before placing a lazy kiss against your lips.

It only took a few seconds for you to change and join your girlfriend in the warm bed, your arms wrapping around her, and hers followed, as her reflexes kicked in. You both mumbled your goodnights and i love yous, while drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr where I post my fics and occasionally other stuff @natasharomanoffsgirlfriend https://natasharomanoffsgirlfriend.tumblr.com


End file.
